Desert Rose
by LittleKitten
Summary: Freed from Amounet, Sha're restarts her life and her marriage to Daniel on Earth. (Daniel/Sha're, Sam/Jack)


I looked down at the lifeless body laid out before me. My eyes followed the line from the IV drip until it disappeared, then slowly travelled further up her arm to her face. Her face that used to be so full of happiness until...  
  
And in case that's not enough, now I've done this to her.  
  
I felt Jack's presence behind me. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." I whispered meekly, not even turning around to acknowledge him. I kept my eyes glued to her face.  
  
"Don't you usually hang out in Carter's lab and fidget at times like these?" Whoops, that sounded a bit harsh. I hope he didn't take it that way...  
  
"Daniel, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. There's no-one *there* to annoy."  
  
"Oh." We lapsed into silence again. I pick up Sha're's cold hand and hold it in both of mine.  
  
"She's going to be okay, Daniel. I know she is." He said softly.  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it." I retorted, my voice cracking as I speak.  
  
"Don't cut yourself up about it!"  
  
"If I hadn't gone after her then Teal'c wouldn't have had to shoot her! I'm not blaming him for what he did; he believed it was the right thing to do and saved me, but-"  
  
"Daniel, it's not your fault. So stop making yourself believe it was." I shut up for a moment to think about his words.  
  
I swallowed hard and then finally I brought myself to reply. "Let me just ask you this. What would you feel like if you were me and it was Sam lying here?" This silenced him for a few long moments.  
  
"I know what it feels like, Daniel." I heard him walk out the infirmary, and only turned around once I know he's gone. Then it hits me.  
  
Jolinar.  
  
When Sam was dying, I could swear I saw a tear or two.  
  
Oops.  
  
  
  
In my confused, drowsy state I could hear hushed voices. Well, Sam's to be precise. Who was she speaking to? Trying to lift my head up I reminded myself not to fall asleep in uncomfortable positions again any time soon. Ouch, my glasses have been pressing into my face. Ouch ouch...  
  
I heard Sha're's soft laugh ring out.  
  
Sha're!? I lifted my head up off the infirmary bed at an alarming speed, ignoring the pain that shot through it. My brain finally recalled the events of yesterday. Well, what I could remember of it anyway.  
  
"Sha're, are you alright? When did you wake up? Wh-"  
  
"Slow down, Daniel!" She said, still with an Abydonian accent. I love the way she pronounces my name. More like Dan'iel than Daniel. "I woke up a few hours ago, but I didn't want to disturb you." Her hand came up to my hair and she started to run her fingers through it, just like she used to; and I shared a smile with her.   
  
I hear Sam cough quietly, and turned towards her. "General Hammond has put SG-1 on stand down for a week." She stood up and starts to walk off.  
  
"See you later, Sam." Sha're called after her.  
  
"Sure!" Sam called back to her. Since when have they been on first name basis? Doesn't Sha're know Sam as Doctor or Major Carter? I just looked confused and Sha're laughed at me.  
  
"Sam came in soon after I woke up, and she stayed to talk. I wanted to leave you to your sleep." She explained, the smile still on her face. "She said that she and Doctor Frasier would show me your world when I was better."  
  
I sighed inwardly.  
  
*Women.*  
  
  
  
Walking into the 'gate room with my arm draped loosely around Sha're's waist, I could see that Sam and Jack are already there.   
  
The place resembled an airport; as we were walking in Teal'c had just left for the land of the light to visit his family, SG-7 had just returned from the long-running dig project we have offworld, and a small contingent of Tok'ra remained, waiting to go home.   
  
SG-7 finished their conversation with General Hammond and offered me small smiles as they walked out, trailing mud on the floor.   
  
Looking back at Sam, I could see that she was saying goodbye to her father once again. It must be hard, being so far away from each other and not knowing if the other was all right - still alive even, especially with the threat from the Goa'uld.  
  
"Jacob!" I called out as he turned away from Sam, walking over to where we were standing.  
  
"Daniel. Sha're." He nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"I just want to thank you for what you did yesterday." If he hadn't come to our rescue once again, Sha're would have died at Amounet's hand. Along with most of us too - the constant dull headache a reminder of the several times she had tried to get the better of us, using the hand device, before the Tok'ra arrived to remove the symbiote from her body once and for all.  
  
"You're welcome. Besides, it gave me some time to catch up with my little girl."  
  
"You never miss a chance to embarrass me, do you?" I heard Sam chip in from a few meters away.   
  
The 'gate had started dialling out, and Jacob gave his daughter one last hug; before letting Selmak take control and walking towards the 'gate with the other Tok'ra. I felt Sha're flinch beside me at the sound of his voice, and squeezed her gently in reassurance. I guess she'll take a while to adjust to speaking with the Tok'ra without panicking, after what she's been through.  
  
  
  
I never realised how intriguing things that seem so normal and mundane to me are to someone who has never seen them before. Sure, when I was on Abydos is took me a while to adjust to the differences and way of living, but watching Sha're on the way back to my apartment was quite amusing; wondering how the car worked, and asking so many questions. Of course she'd seen the other extreme too, while trapped by Amounet - the huge spaceships and sarcophagi - but it was new to her all the same.  
  
It was about midday when I pulled the car up outside the building, and looked over at Sha're. She was still tired and was leaning her head on the window, her hand running gently over the interior of the car. I leant over to touch her arm gently.  
  
"You coming in?" I got out and shut the door, waiting while she fumbled to get the door open. I smiled to myself; maybe she should learn to drive when she was a bit better.  
  
  
  
Unlocking the door to my apartment, I carried the shopping bags in and set them down near the door. Sha're had stayed at home while I went out, and had an array of electrical things in front of her. So far she had managed to turn on the TV and was trying to work out the portable CD player I had for when I used to travel long distances.  
  
"I thought you were going to have a rest." I asked, as Sha're came over to try and help me unpack the shopping.  
  
"I did, but I'm not that tired." She picked up a carton of milk from one of the bags and looked at me to see where it went.  
  
"The fridge."  
  
"Where?" She asked, and I pointed behind her. Turning around, she opened it and chose a place for the milk to go. Not where it usually went, but never mind...though I could only laugh at her efforts to get the fridge shut again. She ended up kicking it in frustration, and hit me gently in the chest when I shut it for her.  
  
"I missed you." I hugged her tightly and she smiled, her whole face lit up once again as it used to be.  
  
"I love you Daniel." She said, hooking her arms around my neck and kissing me softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered, kissing her once more before finishing putting away the shopping.  
  
  
  
After eating dinner we settled down on the couch and I put my arms around Sha're to teach her how to use the remote control. Finding an old film to watch, I opened the bottle of wine I had brought with me and poured it into two glasses, and proposing a toast to Sha're's return; and after I had told her what it meant, she added 'to us' before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and sipping her wine.  
  
"What is this film about?"  
  
"I don't know...I think we missed most of it." I admitted. She moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest, picking up the remote control and trying to find another channel. She finally chose to watch the news, just as Teal'c had done when he was first introduced to Earth TV.  
  
The phone started to ring, and Sha're pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" She said quietly.  
  
"Hey, it's Sam. I'm calling about tomorrow."  
  
"You mean when you take me...shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, that. We'll pick you up at about 9 tomorrow morning - is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, and ask Daniel if you can borrow his credit card."   
  
I could faintly hear Sam talking on the phone, and when I heard her last sentence I took the phone off Sha're.  
  
"Sam! I do want to be able to pay the rent after this!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll leave you something." She said cheekily. I think she's been drinking too. Handing the phone back to Sha're so they could say their goodbyes, I finished my wine and refilled the glass, looking at Sha're to see if she wanted more too. As she nodded her head, she took the phone away from her ear and puts it back.  
  
She settled back down on my chest and we continued to watch the news in amicable silence. When I looked down at her a few minutes later she had drifted off, so I took the remote control from it's loose grip in her hand and switched off the TV, deciding not to move her. After taking off my glasses and pulling the blanket from the back of the chair, I kissed her gently on the forehead and placed the blanket around both of us, before falling asleep myself.  
  
  
  
"Daniel? Sha're?" I faintly heard two rather giggly women trying to get into my apartment; Sam had a copy of the key unless she lost if. I open my eyes and saw Sha're waking up and yawning.  
  
As Sam and Janet made it through the door and turned all the lights on, we both moaned.  
  
"What time is it?" I mumbled.  
  
"9am." Came Sam's reply. Trust her to be here exactly on time. Sha're was still wearing the clothes she borrowed from various women on base yesterday, but then I guess that's part of the reason Sam and Janet are taking her shopping today. Well, that and a chance to gossip non-stop.  
  
I stood up and went to find my wallet, telling her the PIN number to my cards and reminding them not to leave me bankrupt or we'll end up moving in with one of them.  
  
"You don't know how hard it was to get out of my house this morning." Janet launched into talking mode as Sha're put her shoes on. "Cassie wanted to come with me, and then the dog threw up all over the kitchen floor..." She stopped and sighed dramatically. Sha're kissed me after I handed her my wallet and my mobile phone, and then the three of them moved towards the door.  
  
"Who's Cassie?" Sha're asked as they walked out.  
  
"She's my adopted daughter." Janet explained.   
  
"She's...not from around here." Sam added. Sha're laughed gently.  
  
"Like me then. And what's a dog?"  
  
"An animal that we like to keep as pets. You'll have to come and see sometime..." I couldn't hear them any more as they get further and further away. I shut the door quietly and started to tidy up the wine glasses and plates from the night before with a smile on my face.   
  
I had found Sha're again.  
  
  
  
They came back through the door at about 6pm, laughing and laden with bags.  
  
"How *much* did you buy?!" I raised my eyebrows in a way that even Teal'c would have been proud of. Sha're put her new bag on the table; a small backpack which probably had my phone and wallet.  
  
"Well, you can never have too many pairs of shoes." Sam said. "Or underwear."  
  
"Or jeans." Sha're smiled, and then turned around. "Where's Janet gone?"  
  
"She said she's catch us up." Sam replied.  
  
"I'm just going to get changed." Sha're and Sam took all the bags into my room. Sam returned a minute later and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down heavily on the sofa.  
  
"She couldn't decide what to wear."  
  
"Why am I not surprised? Did you lot have your hair done while you were out?"  
  
"I thought you'd never notice. Nails too...or non-existent ones in mine and Janet's case." She held them up to show me.  
  
"What do you think?" I heard Sha're's gentle voice from the doorway. Looking up I saw that she was wearing figure hugging jeans and a simple fitted red t-shirt. She smiled at me.  
  
"Come here..." Sha're walked over and sat down next to me, curling her legs under her and letting my arms envelope her body. "You look nice." I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and could feel Sam averting her eyes.  
  
"Ahem. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" We turned to see Janet in the doorway with yet more bags.  
  
"Where did you get to?" Sam asked.  
  
"I went to get..." Pausing, she pulled something out of a bag she was holding. "Ice-cream." She passed it to Sam.  
  
"Chocolate chip cookie dough. Good choice!" She smiled.  
  
"And I got some chocolate sauce to go on it too." Janet finished.  
  
"Why?" I felt compelled to ask.  
  
"You're not *seriously* telling me you had chocolate and ice-cream on Abydos?" Janet retorted. How come these women can eat so much junk and still have nice figures?  
  
"So Daniel, do you want some?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm watching my weight." I said sarcastically, and Sha're prodded me in the stomach.  
  
"Hey, what do you say we make this a pizza night?"  
  
"Sam, the first proper day my wife is back, you take her shopping, to a beauty salon by the sound of it, and eat ice-cream; now you want to feed her pizza. Are you trying to kill her or something?"  
  
"Well that sounded like a great day to me." Sam pouted.  
  
"Even if it is your worst nightmare." Sha're tapped me on the cheek with her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have ice-cream to eat." She finished, but didn't bother to get up just yet.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"What?" All three women looked at me.  
  
"Invite Jack round. Teal'c's offworld visiting his family, so it's only Jack." I threw the phone at Sam so she could phone him. Janet looked between the two of us, and then turned to speak to Sam.  
  
"The only reason you want Jack round is because yo-" Janet started before Sam got to her and clamped a hand over her mouth before both of them start laughing.  
  
"Are you two drunk *already*?"  
  
"What is she talking about?" Sha're asked me.  
  
"Oh, it's probably to do with..." Sam turned around and glared at me in an annoyed-but-friendly way.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you later." Janet said, before the three of them moved into the kitchen to try and find some spoons somewhere.   
  
"No you won't!" Sam added.  
  
When they return, I could see they had decided not to bother with bowls and just eat it straight out of the tub. Which was probably a good thing because it's a bit melted now.  
  
"So are you going to phone him or not?" I asked Sam, who still had the phone in one hand. She punched in the number and took a scoop of the ice cream before holding the receiver up to her ear.   
  
"What pizza are we having?" I asked when Sam had finished on the phone  
  
"Oh wait! Don't order any for me, I have to go soon." Janet said.  
  
"Why?" Sha're looked at her.  
  
"I left Cassie with some of her friends." She pulled a face.  
  
"Ah. You poor thing." I grinned, thankful that I wouldn't have to tidy up. Cassie was probably one of the messiest children I had ever met. And especially if the dog was ill...  
  
  
  
Turning the light off, I rolled over and slid a hand round Sha're's waist, spooning up against the soft skin of her back. The four of us (or as Janet had said 'the two couples' much to Sam and Jack's disdain) had eaten pizza, drank beer, watched movies and listened to music well into the small hours. SG-1 still had 5 days break left, and I wondered what I could show Sha're before having to go back to work.  
  
Tracing absent patterns on her stomach with my hand, I thought to myself how lucky we had been. Not just SG-1 and their perfect record, but the rest of our lives too.  
  
I had thought I'd never see Sha're again, let alone without Amounet. Yet she had returned from that, and was going to stay here, with me, where the Gou'ald and Apothis shouldn't be able to get to her easily. The SGC was too well defended for that.  
  
Teal'c had his wife and son back, and although they were the other side of the galaxy at least he could still visit them.  
  
When I first met Jack, he was a different man. And he hated scientists. Now his best friends are either scientists or aliens. Go figure.   
  
And he and Sam had each other in their own, albeit strange way. You couldn't help but feel sorry for them, with the military dictating they couldn't act on their feelings. Tonight had included another banter between Jack and I about Sam that went along the lines of  
  
'You were staring at Sam's ass!'  
  
'No I wasn't!'  
  
'Yes you were!'  
  
'Was not!'  
  
'I saw you!'  
  
'I do not *stare* at Carter's ass, Daniel!'  
  
Which was then interrupted by the woman in question walking in. But if the fact that Sha're saw them necking in the kitchen tonight is anything to go by, I doubt they are sticking to the regulations; and I don't what to think about how they are going to spend the rest of their downtime... Though I'd never tell Hammond in a million years if it meant compromising my friends happiness and trust (and not to mention what they'd do to me if they found out!).  
  
And then there was Janet, and we all know the real reason she wanted to go home early. It wasn't Cassie (well it might have partly been), but the rest of us knew Janet had a new boyfriend who was apparently 'quite cute' - or so Cassie had said when she told us. Janet is sooo gonna kill her...  
  
I breathed in Sha're's scent deeply, and held her tighter. She wasn't asleep yet.  
  
"Sha're?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Hmm." She left a short pause. "Daniel?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
*fin*  
  



End file.
